Echange de bons procédés
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Isaac Lahey est un loup-garou claustrophobe. Clémence est une humaine, amie de la (trop) énergique et curieuse Alicia, qui est aussi la rédactrice en chef de la Gazette du Lycée. Clémence est aussi agoraphobe. Embarquée par Alicia dans une histoire abracadabrante, elle pourrait peut-être se débarrasser de sa phobie avec l'aide d'Isaac... Isaac/OC et possible Scott/OC.
1. Prologue

La porte céda et s'ouvrit. Alicia fit claquer sa langue, exprimant son auto-satisfaction, puis rangea les épingles qui l'avaient à nouveau fidèlement servie. Évidemment, c'était une serrure plutôt simple et rudimentaire, mais elle n'en éprouvait pas moins une certaine fierté. Elle la poussa légèrement, du bout des doigts, puis lança dans un chuchotis :

-Allez, bouge, Clem', faudrait pas qu'on se fasse arrêter maintenant !

Ladite « Clem' », diminutif du trop français et dur à prononcer Clémence, laissa échapper un soupir. Un soupir long mais résigné, indiquant une certaine habitude de ce genre de situations. Effectivement, entre la violation de propriété, le couvre-feu et... Ah, oui, ce mince détail comme quoi le terrain était sous scellés, il vaudrait mieux, dans leur intérêt, qu'elles ne se fassent pas arrêter maintenant.

Elle et son amie se glissèrent à l'intérieur, refermant la porte sans bruit, et Alicia sortit une lampe de poche, projetant un mince faisceau de lumière sur une cuisine tout à fait ordinaire. Elles commencèrent à avancer, lentement, et Clémence entendit du verre crisser sous leurs pieds. Toutefois, Alicia n'y prêtant pas attention, elle se remit bientôt à marcher. Une fois de plus, Clémence se demanda pourquoi elle avait accepté cette sortie nocturne et, une fois de plus, la réponse fut limpide et immédiate.

L'adrénaline. Son cœur battait plus fort, et elle ne se sentait pas complètement empotée. Alicia avançait, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sait exactement ce qu'il cherche. Ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Alicia était la rédactrice en chef de la _Gazette_ du Lycée et, en tant que telle, toujours à l'affut du moindre fait divers. Or, il fallait reconnaître que Beacon Hills, bien que petite ville de Californie, était à la pointe pour ce côté là...

Alicia se figea devant une porte. Un instinct lui soufflait qu'elle tenait quelque chose. Plissant les sourcils, elle l'ouvrit prudemment, dévoilant un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Clémence y lança un coup d'œil intrigué, surprise par l'intérêt qu'Alicia y portait. Une cave. Alicia eut un sourire, et commença à descendre en testant la solidité des marches au préalable. L'ensemble était un peu branlant, mais son amie la suivit sans marquer d'hésitation.

Le lieu qu'elles découvrirent était étrange. Il y régnait une atmosphère peu agréable et, en même temps, une certaine tristesse. Ainsi que, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient pu expliquer, un souffle malsain. Alicia, insensible à cela, continuait à balayer le sol de sa lampe, jusqu'à ce que sa lampe tombe sur un meuble étrange et un peu incongru.

Un réfrigérateur, posé sur le sol, à demi-éventré et doté d'un énorme cadenas. La journaliste amateur pencha la tête sur le côté, toute son attention en éveil. Quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau. Clémence la rejoignit et, après avoir évalué la situation d'un coup d'œil, échangea un regard rapide avec Alicia. Ensuite, ensemble, elles s'en approchèrent, méfiantes, saisirent le couvercle avec l'intention de le soulever et...

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ?

La voix avait des accents juvéniles, mais elle n'en était pas moins froide, sèche et coupante. Elles sursautèrent ensemble et firent un bond en arrière, s'écartant du réfrigérateur, qui se referma dans un bruit sourd. Elle se retournèrent vivement, et Alicia pointa sa lampe sur le visage du nouveau venu, de manière presque agressive. Il leva une main pour se protéger de la lumière, mais elles avaient toutes deux eu le temps de le reconnaître : Isaac Lahey.

Alicia se saisit de l'appareil qu'elle portait autour du coup et le leva à hauteur de son visage, mais Clémence l'interrompit en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie, sans lâcher Isaac des yeux. C'était une rencontre d'autant plus perturbante que le garçon, suspecté du meurtre de son père, était recherché dans tout l'état et supposé être en cavale.

Isaac les détailla rapidement. L'une, celle avec l'appareil, semblait un peu effrayée, mais pas gênée pour cinq sous tandis que l'autre semblait mal à l'aise mais plus étonnée qu'apeurée. Elles semblaient parfaitement normales et avaient visiblement le même âge que lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à les identifier comme d'autres lycéennes, et se détendit un peu.

-Dégagez, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Ensuite, il se détourna et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Il haïssait toujours autant cet endroit et les effets qu'il provoquait chez lui. Elle le suivirent et, bientôt, il les poussa dehors, leur crachant simplement au visage :

-Si je vous revois dans le coin ou que vous racontez à qui que ce soit que vous m'avez vu, je vous tue.

Il claqua la porte sans attendre de réponse, mais appuya son front contre le bois et ne bougea pas. Ses sens sur développés lui permettaient de suivre sans mal la conversation. Il ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à se concentrer de son mieux. Il pouvait visualiser la scène avec précision.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda la voix de Clémence, un peu tendue. On va pas le dénoncer, si ?

-Mmmh... Alicia fit la moue. On aurait eu une photo, je l'aurais mise dans le journal et les flics l'auraient appris comme ça et il aurait eu le temps de bouger mais là ça n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt... Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissée faire ?

-Parce qu'il aurait éclaté ton appareil, répondit Clémence en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Et je connais le prix de ce truc. De toute façon, on était d'accord pour dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, non ?

-C'est ce que Stiles a dit à Scott, exposa Alicia qui savait toujours tout des rumeurs du lycée, et il doit être le mieux informé vu que c'est son père qui mène l'enquête. Donc non, c'est pas lui.

-Bon, alors ? Viens, on bouge !

Alicia poussa un juron, et courut pour rattraper son amie. Isaac se laissa aller lentement. Il devait visiblement son salut à Stiles et Scott, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'ennuyait le plus. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était qu'il était retourné _en bas_ pour ces filles-là...

* * *

 **Eh bien, j'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous a plu ! J'attends vos commentaires sur ce prologue assez court - les autres chapitres seront plus longs, promis !  
**

 **Que pensez-vous d'Alicia et Clémence ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Une 'tite review pour l'auteur ?**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Etat de crise

_Eh bien voilà le premier chapitre... Il est un peu plus long que ce que je fais en temps normal mais un peu plus court que ce que je voulais... Bref !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'avoue m'être plutôt amusée à l'écrire._

 _Merci beaucoup à celles qui me suivent !_

* * *

« UN MEMBRE DE L'ÉQUIPE DE CROSSE SOUPÇONNÉ DE MEURTRE ! »

« LA POLICE TENUE EN ÉCHEC PAR UN ADOLESCENT »

« LES RATES DE L'ENQUÊTE DUS A UN TÉMOIGNAGE FRAUDULEUX »

« ISAAC LAHEY, INJUSTEMENT ACCUSE, DE RETOUR AU LYCÉE »

Clémence sourit en découvrant le dernier exemplaire de la _Gazette_ dans son casier. Elle s'en saisit avec un vague coup d'œil au gros titre, et le coinça sous son bras, puis entreprit de remplir son sac, le préparant pour toute sa journée. Ensuite, elle s'appuya contre la porte et commença à lire. Comme toujours, cela lui prit, tout au plus, une vingtaine de minutes. Elle termina, suivant ses habitudes, par l'horoscope.

« Vierge : vous rêvez de liberté. Et si vous sortiez vous ressourcer? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de masquer son amusement. Pour un peu, elle se serait mise à glousser toute seule. Alicia l'avait fait exprès, évidemment... Quelqu'un la frôla au passage, et elle se tassa encore un peu plus contre les casiers. Elle observait la foule avec intention, cherchant son amie. Mais ce fut lui qu'elle vit.

Isaac fendait les gens, l'air calme et sûr de lui. Elle le suivit des yeux, étonnée, et il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, comme s'il avait perçu son attention. Ce qui était impossible. Il lui adressa un regard empreint d'une haine prodigieuse, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru transmissible aussi brièvement. Elle se força à prendre une grande inspiration, et le garçon disparut bientôt de son champ de vision, emportée par le flot constant de personnes. Elle chercha Alicia des yeux, presque désespérée, et celle-ci apparut.

Car c'était la seule chose qu'Alicia faisait. Elle était une véritable Apparition. Elle sourit à son amie, et ouvrit son casier, à quelques portes de celui de Clémence. Alicia était une beauté tapageuse. Sans être une Lydia Martin (l'incontournable reine du lycée... qui avait certes un peu perdu ces derniers temps) ou une Allison Argent (la sublime nouvelle sur laquelle tout le monde bavait, plus ou moins discrètement), elle avait un certain... style.

Ses cheveux blonds décolorés semblaient flotter autour de son visage dans une élégante coupe afro, tranchant joliment avec sa peau sombre. Son maquillage, appliqué avec soin, grandissait ses yeux noisette et épaississait sa fine bouche. Elle portait un pull rose à la limite du bon goût et des collants rayés aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Le tout ne laissait rien ignorer de ses cuisses musclées, de ses longues jambes, de ses hanches larges et de sa petite poitrine qu'elle arborait sans aucun complexe. Elle était l'excentricité faite femme.

-Alors ? Questionna-t-elle en tapotant ses cheveux, faisait cliqueter les nombreux bracelets qui encerclaient ses poignets. T'en as pensé quoi ?

Elle parlait, bien sûr, du journal. Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner, puisqu'elle faisait ça tous les lundis matins. Et qu'on était lundi, avais-je besoin de le préciser ? Clémence savait bien qu'Alicia ne s'attendait pas à une vraie critique : tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle faisait un travail incroyable. En réalité, la blonde, malgré ses allures un peu godiches, était très exigeante. Sans être nécessairement particulièrement intelligente, elle avait un vrai talent de gérante. Perfectionniste, en somme. Elle n'acceptait que les meilleurs, et bossait comme une folle sur chacune des éditions.

Clémence, évidemment, pinailla sur des détails pour le plaisir, râla sur l'horoscope, et eut un commentaire bref mais passionné sur l'intérêt d'agrandir la rubrique publicité. A quoi Alicia répondit, non sans moins de passion, sur la raison pour laquelle elle préférait éviter. Elles furent toutes les deux très satisfaites par ce débat à la limite de l'engueulade, et elle ne séparèrent, à regret, qu'au moment de la sonnerie. Alicia avait une heure d'allemand, et Clémence se dirigea sans entrain vers la salle de chimie.

Elle alla s'asseoir, seule, à une table, comme c'était souvent le cas, et observa sans grand intérêt la salle se remplir au compte-gouttes. Si efficacement, cependant, que bientôt, il ne resta que deux places libres, dont l'une à côté d'elle. Elle se demanda vaguement qui aurait la malchance de se retrouver là.

Et ils rentrèrent dans la salle, avec quelques minutes de retard, la faisant sursauter et l'arrachant sans pitié à son espoir de rester seule -donc tranquille- pendant une heure de plus. Erica et Isaac. Le professeur Harris leur adressa un regard bref et méprisant, puis leur fit signe de prendre place, avec sur le visage l'expression d'un homme particulièrement magnanime. Isaac parcourut la salle des yeux, et ils se posèrent bientôt sur elle. Instinctivement, Clémence se rétracta. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier, et jeta son sac sur la chaise vide à sa droite. Elle tressaillit, et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affale à côté d'elle.

Clémence se força à nouveau à respirer. Une première fois. Puis encore une. Et à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression que ce serait la dernière. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas d'une grande utilité. Elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, et tenta de se concentrer sur la voix du professeur. Sans grand succès. Elle sentit adrénaline et chaleur envahir son organisme, et jura intérieurement. Elle se souvint, en dernier recours, des conseils lus dans un magazine quelconque, et elle s'efforça de penser à des lettres.

A. G. O. R. A. P. H. O. B. I. E.

Bon, elle avait gagné une quinzaine de secondes. Youpi. Elle devina qu'elle n'aurait pas plus, et se leva dans une espèce de brouillard. Elle gagna la porte en quelques pas hésitants, sans prêter plus attention au reste.

Un silence surpris flotta un instant après son départ, puis M. Harrus laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

-M. Lahey, appela-t-il.

Isaac se retourna dans sa direction, un air faussement indifférent sur le visage, laissant transparaître un léger ennui. Il devinait d'ores et déjà ce qui allait suivre.

-Suivez-là et évitez-lui de s'ouvrir le crâne quelque part tant qu'elle est sous ma responsabilité, ordonna l'homme sur le ton de celui qui n'envisageait même pas être contredit.

Isaac se leva lentement, peu impressionné par l'image évoquée par son professeur, et se glissa dans le couloir sans accélérer le pas. Là, il inspira... et s'aperçut avec dépit qu'il n'était pas capable d'isoler l'odeur de la fille parmi toutes celles présentes autour de lui. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, car elle n'avait aucune fragrance particulière -ou, en tout cas, aucune qu'il avait remarquée- mais cela le forcerait juste à se concentrer un peu plus. Alors Isaac tendit l'oreille et se mit à Écouter.

Des centaines de battements de cœur lui parvinrent aussitôt, dans une rumeur assourdissante. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux était à l'écart, et nettement plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Isaac rouvrit les yeux et, se focalisant sur ce cœur, commença à se déplacer. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, il s'aperçut, non sans surprise, qu'il commençait à s'apaiser. Le rythme décroissait progressivement, encore haché par quelques pics à des intervalles de moins en moins rapprochés.

Isaac se figea devant une porte, et fronça les sourcils un peu sceptique. Ses sens lui indiquaient sans erreur possible que la pro... la fille était juste derrière. Sauf que, s'il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait d'un vulgaire placard à balai. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et la tourna prudemment, provoquant un léger déclic. Il entendit alors un nouveau sursaut dans les battements du cœur, et également une respiration saccadée, à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'alors. Décidé, il tira la porte vers lui. Il allait ramener cette bécasse en cours, et essayer de démasquer ce putain de kanima. Il avait d'autres priorités que de baby-sitter une gamine !

Il cligna des yeux lorsque quelque chose lui tomba dessus. D'un geste souple, il rattrapa avec un mélange de douceur et adresse ce qui s'avéra être... une serpillère. Sidéré, il secoua la tête et laissa tomber au sol l'ustensile. Il semblait n'y avoir personne ici. Et puis il vit que, recroquevillée au sol en position fœtale, se tenait la fille. Elle leva vers lui un regard étonné, avec la même tranquillité dans ses yeux que le jour où il l'avait surprise dans sa cave. Elle lâcha ses jambes, qu'elle encerclait jusqu'alors de ses bras, et se leva pour lui faire face. Isaac resta silencieux. Au point que, au bout de quelque minutes, Clémence fronça les sourcils.

-Isaac ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Il fut vaguement surpris par le fait qu'elle connaisse son nom, puis se souvint, un peu amèrement, qu'il avait défrayé la chronique pendant des semaines. Et que la fille et sa copine avaient sans doute enquêté sur lui. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser brièvement à ce que lui-même aurait sans doute ressenti, enfermé dans cet endroit. Comment cette fille avait-elle pu y aller de son plein gré ?

Il se rappela qu'elle lui avait parlé, et répondit un vague « Oui » avec un temps de retard. Clémence pinça les lèvres, embarrassée. Elle n'était pas vraiment timide, ni particulièrement gênée par ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle trouvait tout de même un peu humiliant qu'il l'ait vue dans cet état. Et tous les élèves de la classe. Argh. Mais bon, elle devait reconnaître qu'Isaac étant particulièrement mignon, ça l'ennuyait beaucoup plus.. Hum. Faisons comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Isaac s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, mi-hautain mi-intrigué. La fille gardait les yeux baissés, sans doute pour éviter son regard.

-T'es qui, déjà ? Questionna-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et comprit, mortifiée, qu'il était loin de plaisanter. Il ne la (re)connaissait vraiment pas. Clémence avait l'habitude d'être un peu transparente, surtout à côté d'une personnalité haute en couleur (dans tous les sens du terme) comme Alicia. Elle avait aussi parfaitement conscience du fait que son amie s'efforçait en toute situation de rendre les choses plus faciles pour elle, et elle s'interdisait d'être jalouse. Enfin, elle essayait.

Alicia, par exemple, s'était décoloré les cheveux quand elle avait compris à quel point Clémence était complexée par le roux brûlant des siens. Difficile de croire que leur relation s'était bâtie dans l'autre sens... Que c'était Clémence qui était allée vers cette fille à la peau noire comme dans l'encre qui sanglotait. Alicia s'était faite insulter, mais elle ne pleurait pas pour ça. Déjà à l'époque, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle s'était faite punir. Motif ? Elle s'était battue. Le fait était qu'elle avait cassé quelques dents et sérieusement abîmé une joue et un œil par ci par là. Toutefois, là n'est pas la question.

Clémence releva le menton, de manière à défier Isaac.

-Clémence Deroy, répondit-elle avec beaucoup de calme.

Elle alla jusqu'à lui tendre la main, manière suprême de montrer qu'elle était capable d'être forte, elle qui haïssait les contacts humains venant d'inconnus. Bien sûr, Isaac n'en avait absolument pas conscience. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il observa donc la main qu'elle lui tendait, plus que stupéfait, puis la serra sans conviction.

-Isaac, dit-il simplement.

Clémence lui adressa un sourire étonnamment triomphant, celui des plus grandes victoires sur elle-même. Elle se faufila ensuite à ses côtés, sortant du placard dont il bouchait l'ouverture depuis le début. Elle inspira brièvement, puis se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Elle n'aimait pas ces crises, mais elle ne les vivait plus que comme une fatalité. Trouver un espace petit et clos lui suffisait généralement à s'en sortir, et elle avait conscience de ce qui les provoquait.

La peur.

La peur que personne n'intervienne pour l'aider.

Une peur dévorante qui la bouffait de l'intérieur.

Clémence ouvrit la porte, et posa un regard calme sur le professeur Harris. Les sarcasmes qui, elle le savait, n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir, ne la dérangeaient pas plus que ça. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était plutôt _l'idée_ du flot ininterrompu de parole qui allait suivre sans aucun doute... Il se tourna vers elle, et eut un sourire glacial. Isaac entra à son tour, juste à temps pour entendre le début de la scène.

-Vous vous sentez mieux, mademoiselle Deroy ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton sirupeux, empreint de fausse sollicitude et suintant l'hypocrisie.

Harris, comme tous les professeurs, avait été mis au courant du problème de Clémence. Mais « tous les professeurs », justement, lui foutaient la paix avec ça. Pas lui. Elle hocha très légèrement la tête pour lui répondre.

-Allez-vous asseoir, ordonna-t-il froidement. Vous aussi, M. Lahey, précisa-t-il en voyant que le jeune homme l'observait, sourcils froncés. Inutile de me faire perdre plus de mon _précieux_ temps avec vos crises _ridicules_...

Clémence, qui était arrivée à son bureau, faisait sembler de l'écouter, ce qui était difficile étant donné le manque d'intérêt qu'elle éprouvait pour son délire. Son agoraphobie avait été reconnue comme un cas clinique, et elle ne se considérait donc pas vraiment en tort. De toute façon, Harris était comme ça et elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à réagir face à lui.

-Vous auriez peut-être mieux fait de rester dans votre placard, ajouta-t-il perfidement, le ton toujours aussi froid. Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas des séquelles psychologiques graves à cause de violence de vos parents au cours de votre enfance ?

Clémence se retint de soupirer. Harris finissait toujours par attaquer ses parents. Elle était cependant contente qu'il ait enfin terminé sa diatribe. Il n'avait pas touché juste, ce qui était habituel lorsqu'il s'attaquait à elle. Ses parents n'étaient pas en cause, et elle non plus. Elle considérait faire ce qu'il fallait pour lutter contre sa phobie et, même si elle aurait apprécié des résultats plus probants, elle se rendait compte régulièrement du chemin parcouru.

A la dernière phrase de Harris, elle aperçut, à la limite de son champ de vision, Isaac qui se tendait presque violemment. Elle se tourna vers lui, et vit qu'il serrait les poings avec une force telle que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il pourrait presque s'entailler la paume avec ses ongles... Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, inquiète, mais il ne lui prêta pas attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se relâcha entièrement et, dans une métamorphose troublante, elle observa l'ensemble de son corps se laisser aller.

Se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait toujours, elle détourna le regard, sans être vraiment gênée, mais sans se sentir vraiment à l'aise non plus. Elle s'efforça de reporter son attention sur le cours, ce qui lui était difficile -pour ne pas dire impossible. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ne supportait juste pas Harris. Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, dans le mouvement souple et rapide que confère l'habitude.

Elle ne vit pas le cou d'œil acéré qu'Isaac lui lança à ce moment-là. Ce geste avait dégagé une effluve à laquelle il avait, pour une fois, prêté attention, juste au cas où. Elle portait sans doute un parfum quelconque, mais il devinait également une très légère touche d'un délicat arôme mentholé. Il rangea cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire, section Trucs inutiles, et passa à autre chose.

Clémence retira le bouchon de son stylo et se retint de le mordiller. Elle commença à prendre des notes avec application. Ce cours allait être très, très long...

OoOoOoOoO

La sonnerie les libéra finalement après un (beaucoup trop) long moment de supplice. Isaac s'éclipsa aussitôt, presque sans être remarqué. La rousse, suivant ses habitudes, attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour éviter une éventuelle bousculade. Elle se dirigea ensuite lentement et prudemment vers la cour, et, une fois là-bas, s'appuya contre le mur. Elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler un sourire à l'idée de la scène qui allait bientôt se jouer. Une scène qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant... et qui l'amusait toujours autant. Sans doute parce que c'était un renouvellement perpétuel qui l'impressionnait à chaque fois, du fait des trésors d'imagination qui étaient toujours déployés pour si peu.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, « _ils_ » avaient fait simple. Ce qui aurait pu être décevant si même cette simplicité n'était pas exécutée avec brio.

Alicia, l'air de rien, marchait dans la cour. Malgré son apparence, au bas mot particulière, les gens ne faisaient plus vraiment attention à elle. Elle faisait partie des murs, en somme. En pivotant, la blonde aperçut son amie et s'illumina en croisant son regard Elle commença à avancer dans sa direction avec une conviction telle que, un bref instant, Clémence crut avoir manqué le spectacle. Puis quelqu'un percuta Alicia avec une violence inouïe, et Clémence laissa échapper un hoquet avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

En réalité, l'intervention de « l'attaquant » avait été soigneusement préparée au cours d'un long échange de textos ; minutée à la seconde près, en fait. Ainsi, entre le moment ou il rentra dans la jeune femme et celui où elle tomba sur le sol, se réceptionnant efficacement -pendant qu'il s'éloignait sans un mot ni un regard pour elle-, l'échange avait été fait. Clémence courut vers son amie et l'aida à se relever.

-Non mais c'était qui ce... commença-t-elle, furieuse, en cherchant des yeux l'espèce de goujat qui n'avait même pas daigné s''excuser.

-C'était Stiles, répondit malicieusement Alicia, amusée de toujours réussir à surprendre autant son amie, même lorsqu'elle était prévenue.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle ouvrit légèrement sa veste en jean, dévoilant une grosse enveloppe de papier kraft. La rousse grimaça un sourire, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Stiles Stilinski, bien sûr. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?

Le meilleur informateur de la _Gazette_ avait encore frappé.

* * *

 _Voillà, voilà... Que dire ? Je vous laisse la parole. Je commence à présenter plus sérieusement mes OC, donc je suis très très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^  
_

 _Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, n'étant pas vraiment une habituée de ce fandom j'ai conscience du fait qu'il doit y avoir beaaaaucoup de détails qui clochent ou vous font tiquer..._

 _Une tite review pour l'auteur ?_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Can't be worst !

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent s'installer ensemble sur le banc, pour prendre connaissance du contenu de l'enveloppe, le tout, ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, sous le regard attentif de Stiles. Appuyé contre un pilier, il les observait sans aucune tentative de dissimulation. A quoi bon, après tout ? Il fut rejoint silencieusement par son meilleur ami, alias Scott Mc Call. Discrétion de loup-garou oblige, il ne l'entendit pas approcher, et faillit hurler quand Scott le questionna, dans son dos :

-Elle te plaît, c'est ça ?

Mal remis de sa terreur extrême, Stiles répondit, surpris :

-Qui ça, Lydia ? Ben ouais, carrément !

-Mais non, imbécile, soupira Scott en levant les yeux au ciel, je te parle d'Alicia ! Tu sais, la fille que tu matais ouvertement ?

Stiles se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes, une moue sur le visage. Alicia avait croisé ses jambes, gainées dans ses espèces de chaussettes multicolores, avec une élégance difficilement imitable. Dans le sens où seule elle pouvait les porter avec tant de conviction, et les arborer aussi sereinement sans se sentir hautement ridicule. A côté d'elle, même la rayonnante chevelure rousse de Clémence faisait pâle figure. Toutefois, Stiles eut une légère grimace, et se tourna à nouveau vers son ami, qui attendait toujours sa réaction.

-Disons que... ça dépend du sens dont tu orientes ta question, décréta-t-il avec sérieux. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Nope, mon cœur va toujours à la sublime créature aux cheveux blonds vénitiens que tu connais. Est-ce que je coucherais avec elle ? Bien sûr, mec ! Tu l'as vue ? (1)

Scott secoua la tête, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regretter une fois de plus le manque de retenue ou de discrétion la plus élémentaire de son meilleur ami. Lui et Allison, eh bien... N'en étaient pas encore à ce stade-là. Il devinait bien, à leurs étreintes toujours plus passionnées, que ce moment se rapprochait mais il était difficile pour eux de trouver le... Rhmm, disons, l'instant adéquat. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, mais comme leur relation devait rester secrète, les choses se compliquaient toujours un peu plus.

Clémence et Alicia, inconscientes de l'attention qu'on leur portait, parcouraient avec beaucoup d'intérêt les notes de Stiles sur la situation. Comme toujours, il était incroyablement précis dans ses descriptions, prenant garde à souligner même de maigres détails, dont il était conscient qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose d'intéressant dans un article. Alicia finit par hocher la tête avec une moue insatisfaite.

-Mouais, rien de bien nouveau, commenta-t-elle. A part ce qu'il écrit sur l'espèce de substance paralysante dont semble se servir le tueur, ça je ne l'ai encore vu nulle part. Clèm', tu penses que tu peux me faire des théories sur ce que c'est ?

La jeune femme, absorbée par sa lecture, acquiesça. Ses connaissances en chimie avait poussé Alicia à lui demander fréquemment des hypothèses sur des sujets auxquels elle-même n'entendait rien. Elle releva la tête.

-Son venin ? Questionna-t-elle avec un grand sourire, moqueuse.

Alicia rit. Ce serait quelque chose d'amusant à écrire dans l'article qu'elle préparait, résumant les derniers évènements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés dans le coin. Ils avaient bien besoin de ça, étant donné qu'ils semblaient en être sans arrêt la cible... Clémence, sourcils froncés, proposa quelques substances qui pouvaient éventuellement avoir ce genre d'effet, mais en réalité la question la laissait perplexe. Aucun n'était efficace à ce point, sauf en très fortes doses, et dans ce cas la victime risquait un arrêt cardiaque...

-Tu vas en quoi ? Questionna brusquement Alicia, coupant court à ses réflexions intriguées.

-Là, j'ai littérature, grimaça Clémence. Mais cet après-midi, devine quoi ? Je retourne en chimie, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, s'il te plaît ! Pour un TP ce coup-ci... Youpi. (2)

Alicia fit fonctionner ses neurones, et sourit.

-Ah, tu es avec Stiles, non ?

-C'est moi où tu connais mieux son emploi du temps que celui de ta meilleure amie ? Demanda la rousse, faussement scandalisée.

-Faut me comprendre, ça au moins ça me sert à quelque chose, dit la blonde, un grand sourire démentant ses paroles désagréables.

Clémence fit mine de lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule, et Alicia l'arrêta en riant.

-En tout cas, reprit-elle, plus sérieuse, tu lui diras qu'il me doit une fière chandelle. Lydia n'a pas eu trop de mal à remonter sur son piédestal.

Clémence secoua doucement la tête, agacée. Oui, telle était la rémunération du fils du shérif : le contrôle partiel de l'information publiée dans le journal. Alicia ne l'avait bien sûr pas laissé avoir la main sur tout. Il avait, récemment, obtenu d'Alicia que, au lieu de parler en long et en large de la petite « escapade » de la reine du lycée dans la forêt -totalement nue, pour ne rien gâcher-, les gros titres portent sur la profanation du cimetière et l'enterrement de la tristement célèbre Kate Argent. Il avait, pour cela, apporté quelques informations croustillantes qui rendaient l'article terriblement alléchant.

Alicia avait vitupéré longtemps à propos de la liberté de la presse, et aussi de la censure, tant qu'elle y était, mais elle avait fini par obéir. Elle était assez délicate, quand elle le voulait, pour ne pas faire remarquer à Stiles que, de ce fait, la petite amie de son meilleur ami recevrait des retours de bâtons. Elle l'appréciait aussi trop pour ça et, de toute façon, elle préférait le laisser se débattre seul avec sa conscience et les problèmes qu'elle lui poserait. Car oui, bien sûr, Alicia savait que Scott était toujours avec la charmante brune. Ce n'était pas difficile à voir, et elle était observatrice. Il lui avait suffi de garder les yeux ouverts...

-Pourquoi j'ai eu Harris ? Gémit Clémence avec désespoir. Y'a tellement de _bons_ profs de chimie dans ce lycée ! Il est en train de m'en dégoûter complètement alors que j'adore ça, normalement... Et en plus, j'ai fait une crise tout à l'heure, précisa-t-elle avec une grimace.

Alicia, qui jusqu'alors écoutait avec amusement les récriminations de son amie contre le professeur de chimie le plus haï du lycée, se renfrogna. Sachant que Clémence n'appréciait pas forcément les contacts physiques auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas, elle se retint de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimé avoir un moyen certain de la consoler...

-Harris est un bon prof, dit-elle sur un ton péremptoire, le genre qui ne souffre pas de contradiction, avant de poursuivre très tranquillement : c'est juste un connard fini. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée exactement ?

Elle parlait sur un ton aimable, et elle était réellement ennuyée pour son amie. Clémence soupira, et s'assit en tailleur sur le banc, tournant la tête vers elle pour répondre.

-Je me suis retrouvée à côté d'Isaac pour le cours, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Et j'y peux rien, moi, mais ce mec me stresse !

-Avec son adorable tête, ça ne m'étonne pas, commenta Alicia. T'as le cœur qui s'accélère et les mains qui deviennent moites, je me trompe ? C'est pas ça qu'on appelle une crise chez les gens normaux, chérie !

Clémence gloussa et mit un coup sur l'épaule de la blonde, qui ne le bloqua pas cette fois. Celle-ci était plutôt fière d'elle, et surtout heureuse d'avoir réussi à changer aussi rapidement les idées de son amie. Elle poursuivit sur le même ton.

-Ce mec est _beaucoup_ trop mignon pour notre bien ! Il devrait au moins se raser la tête pour qu'on puisse le regarder en face sans défaillir...

-Avec ses adorables bouclettes ? Protesta Clémence, reprenant le flambeau. Pas d'accord, ce serait un vrai sacrilège, un crime !

-Peut-être, sourit Alicia, les yeux brillants, mais là t'imagines si t'es à côté de lui en contrôle ? Impossible de se concentrer, tu foires ton test !

Elles poursuivirent sur le même ton pendant plusieurs minutes, en s'amusant franchement. Rien ne valait une discussion légère pour dédramatiser une situation un peu pénible ! Ensuite, quelqu'un entra dans le champ de vision, et elle se leva d'un bond. C'était le problème avec Alicia. Elle connaissait des gens partout, tout le temps, et elle avait toujours quelque chose d'important à leur demander ou dont elle devait parler avec eux.

-Matt ! Hurla-t-elle sans gêne en agitant la main à l'attention du garçon. Attends, il faut que je te parle !

Elle se mit à courir dans sa direction, laissant Clémence seule sur le banc. La rousse mordit sa lèvre inférieure, incapable de retenir un frisson. Sans Alicia -ou, pour le dire plus simplement, sans distraction- tout paraissait toujours plus... Plus grand, plus vide, plus écrasant. Elle n'en était toutefois, fort heureusement, plus au point où ce genre de choses pouvaient provoquer une crise chez elle. Elle observa son amie qui parlait au garçon avec beaucoup d'animation.

Alicia utilisait toujours frénétiquement ses mains quand elle parlait, ce qui avait pour effet de faire cliqueter ses bracelets, dans un bruit qui était maintenant familier à tous dans le lycée. Il agaçait bien certains loup-garous à l'ouïe trop développée, mais qui le savait ?

Clémence savait à quel point son amie estimait les dons de Matt pour la photographie, et de sa part c'était particulièrement flatteur. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne travaillait pas vraiment pour elle de son plein gré. Alicia le tenait d'une main de fer. Elle avait découvert, sans que personne ne puisse comprendre comment elle s'y était prise, l'obsession tordue du garçon pour Allison Argent -encore et toujours elle. Est-ce qu'elle le faisait chanter ou est-ce qu'il s'efforçait de sa propre initiative de rester dans ses bonnes grâces ? Cela restait un mystère totale, pour Clémence comme pour tous ceux -peu nombreux- qui étaient au courant.

Allison revint vers son amie, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et se rassit sur le banc, contente d'elle-même.

-Il devrait me trouver des photos récentes de nos macchabées ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?

-J'ai fait une crise d'agoraphobie ce matin, quelqu'un a été obligé de se planquer pendant plusieurs semaines parce qu'il a été accusé à tort du meurtre de son père, notre ville est la cible d'un tueur en série psychopathe, et en plus je retourne en chimie cet après-midi, rétorqua très calmement Clémence. Est-ce que j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de répondre à ta question ?

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai, grimaça Alicia qui n'avait vraisemblablement retenu que le dernier point. Toutes mes condoléances. Pour le reste, je vais te le dire franchement, tant que j'ai un sujet pour écrire, je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Clémence ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Elle adorait Alicia, vraiment, d'une manière presque disproportionnée. Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa sauveuse, son seul havre de paix. Elle était celle grâce à laquelle elle avait pu continuer à aller au lycée, au lieu de suivre des cours depuis chez elle, comme elle l'avait sérieusement envisagé à un moment. Il n'empêchait... Le sens moral de la blonde était terriblement douteux. Clémence se leva, et adressa un signe de tête à Alicia, qui s'était assise en tailleur sur le banc.

-Je bouge, décréta-t-elle. Tu m'accompagnes en cours ?

Alicia hocha la tête, et se redressa souplement. Elle se retrouva debout sur le banc, et elle sauta au sol avec un petit « Wouhou ! ». Clémence l'observa faire avec amusement. Alicia était toujours tellement... Vivante. A côté d'elle, elle se sentait toujours un peu terne. Elle ne développait pas de jalousie envers elle, à peine une pointe d'envie de temps en temps. Sinon, elle se considérait comme terriblement chanceuse de pouvoir simplement la côtoyer.

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de littérature, et ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de se séparer. Alicia retourna à ses occupations mystérieuses, et Clémence passa l'heure à suivre, sans réel intérêt, le cours.

L'heure s'écoula lentement et douloureusement. Libérée par la sonnerie, la rousse sortit, pour aller aussitôt enchaîner avec une heure d'histoire. Le sujet l'intéressait un peu plus, mais pas assez pour que le temps s'écoule fluidement pour autant. Les cours, en règle générale, se déroulaient sans la passionner. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir, comme Alicia, rentrer pleinement dans une passion, un sujet, s'y donner à cœur perdue. Elle n'y parvenait pas, tout simplement.

Ayant appris et noté consciencieusement qu'elle aurait un test en histoire la semaine suivante, Clémence put enfin se lever et quitter la pièce. Elle se dirigea, de sa manière habituelle, vers la cafétéria. Elle ressemblait un peu à un fantôme, avec sa manière légère, discrète et silencieuse de se déplacer. Ses cheveux, seule touche de couleur vraiment remarquable dans ses vêtements, ressemblaient à une flamme dansante.

Clémence alla prendre un plateau, et se servit rapidement, avant de balayer du regard l'intérieur de la cafétéria. Elle repéra sans mal Alicia : il n'était pas possible d'en faire autrement. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de sa meilleure amie, et celle-ci lui fit la faveur de lever le nez du dossier de Stiles pour lui sourire.

-C'est fou ce que ce mec peut faire du bon boulot, commenta-t-elle en le refermant délicatement. J'aimerais bien qu'il écrive pour nous, mais il refuse à chaque fois... C'est pas faute d'avoir demandé, pourtant !

Alicia soupira, et Clémence répondit pas un haussement d'épaules. Elle entama son entrée en réfléchissant à la situation. Elle comprenait très bien que Stiles ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'exposer. En tant que fils du shérif, il devait avoir assez de ce genre de situation en permanence. De toute façon, il devait avoir autre chose à faire. Quoi exactement ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle se doutait qu'il était du genre à ne pas supporter de rester immobile plus de quelques minutes il devait donc prévoir de quoi s'occuper.

Alicia leva la tête en reconnaissant une voix, fixant la porte. Elle se renfrogna et baissa les yeux en grinçant des dents, aigrie.

-Et regarde qui voilà... marmonna-t-elle.

Clémence se retourna, surprise, et vit aussitôt entrer dans Allison Argent, son plateau à la main. La jolie brune était en grande conversation avec Lydia Martin, et le sourire qu'elle affichait creusait deux adorables fossettes sur ses joues. Elle marchait avec élégance, et était loin de faire pâle figure, même à côté de la reine du lycée. La joie qui irradiait d'elle était contagieuse, et la rousse se détourna avec bonne humeur.

-Tu sais que Matt me tanne toujours pour faire une interview de cette fille en tant que nouvelle ? Grogna Alicia avec une certaine colère, grondant sous son ton. Il veut juste qu'on lui arrange une séance photo, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Clémence voyait très bien. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très ragoûtant, et elle aurait préféré que son amie s'abstienne de ce genre de phrases pendant qu'elle mangeait. Elle secoua la tête en découpant sa viande, et en enfourna une bouchée. Il allait falloir qu'elle arrête Alicia très vite, sans quoi elle serait intarissable, et en plus elle aurait l'impression qu'elle était d'accord avec elle. Mais pour le moment, elle avait trop faim !

-En plus, franchement, je vois pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver, poursuivait en effet la blonde, dardant un regard noir sur la chasseuse. C'est vrai, quoi ! Elle est même pas si jolie que ça, elle fait vraiment pétasse, elle a l'air de n'avoir aucune conversation, elle...

-En fait, la coupa Clémence, profitant d'une hésitation dans la colère de la journaliste, elle a surtout _un_ très gros défaut, il dépasse tous les autres.

Alicia l'interrogea du regard, amusée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Clémence déglutit, puis s'expliqua, un air insolent sur le visage.

-Elle sort avec Scott Mc Call.

Les épaules d'Alicia s'affaissèrent sensiblement, tandis qu'une expression de surprise et de choc passait sur son visage.

-Aouch, grinça-t-elle, touchée ! Merci de me le rappeler, Clèm', c'est vrai que je risquais de l'oublier si tu ne me le répétais pas...

-Écoute, Cia, dit gentiment la rousse, vu les circonstances, tu as le droit de la détester, c'est pas moi qui te blâmerais pour ça ! Mais tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais être honnête là-dessus ? Au moins avec toi-même.

Alicia ne répondit pas, se rejetant en arrière sur sa chaise. Elle soupira et se gratta la tête, puis se laissa aller, fermant les yeux pour se reposer, juste une seconde. Car oui, Alicia appréciait beaucoup Scott. Sans doute un peu trop pour son propre bien, d'ailleurs. Et quelques mois plus tôt, la ravissante Allison avait débarqué. Elle avait juste... pris Scott, comme ça, sans y penser, sans même chercher à le séduire. Aïe.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, sa vivacité retrouvée grâce à ce simple instant de calme intérieur. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Elle était plutôt de celles qui se laissent mourir plutôt que de se soumettre et d'abandonner. Elle sourit à Clémence, avec défi. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard, pas surprise le moins du monde. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à se relever quand elle avait laissé échapper sa pique.

Entre temps, elle avait terminé de manger. Elle se leva, récupérant son plateau, et lança, avec une moue :

-Je file, il faut que je retourne à l'abattoir. On se retrouve après au journal ?

-Je t'attendrais, répondit chaleureusement Alicia. Te laisse pas abattre par ce crétin !

Clémence s'éloigna en se demandant, amusée, si elle parlait d'Isaac ou de Harris. Des deux, peut-être. Après s'être débarrassée des restes de son repas, elle alla jusqu'à la salle, et y rentra avec quelques minutes d'avance, comme c'était souvent le cas. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à son professeur, et il ne lui prêta pas plus attention. Elle s'assit avec un petit sourire à côté de sa binôme habituelle, Lana. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, mais elles se connaissaient assez pour discuter librement.

Bientôt, la salle fut remplie. Clémence observa d'un œil terne et peu intéressé l'agitation de Scott et de Stiles autour de Lydia. Ces deux-là étaient décidément toujours en mouvement... Elle eut une grimace d'empathie lorsque Harris, avec des mots choisis, insulta Stiles d'une manière à peine voilée, et tressaillit lorsque leur professeur leur apprit -comme si tout le reste n'était pas déjà amplement assez- qu'ils allaient changer régulièrement de binômes au cours de l'heure qui allait suivre. Lana et elle échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Elles restèrent ensemble au premier tour, puis il y eut un roulement. Au début, elle se retrouva avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne leur prêtait pas vraiment attention. Ils ne se parlaient donc pas, n'échangeant que le strict minimum de mots. Moins elle en disait, mieux elle se portait ! Jusqu'au moment où Isaac Lahey se retrouva à sa droite. Il semblait mâcher un chewing-gum, et il l'observa avec attention, avachi sur sa chaise, sans regarder la manipulation dont elle s'occupait. Se méprenant sur son silence et repensant aux événements du matin, la jeune femme marmonna, non sans embarras :

-Je ne suis pas _si_ bizarre que ça.

Isaac sourit -ce qu'elle ne vit pas, car elle s'appliquait à empêcher ses mains de trembler, stressée par la verrerie fragile qu'elle tenait.

-Nan nan, je me doute bien, tu penses. Tu t'enfermes _juste_ dans des placards pour le plaisir, c'est tout à fait normal...

Clémence soupira, et tourna cette fois la tête vers lui, reposant entre-temps l'éprouvette pour ne pas risquer, dans un faux mouvement, de tout envoyer par terre, où cela se briserait sans doute dans un bruit plus que désagréable.

-Ca s'appelle l'agoraphobie, si tu veux tout savoir, dit-elle avec calme. C'est pas exactement un truc que je contrôle...

Elle se détourna pour s'occuper à nouveau de ce qu'elle faisait. Isaac se redressa légèrement, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Elle venait de piquer au vif son attention. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il questionna avec une curiosité sincère :

-Un rapport avec claustrophobe ?

-L'inverse, si tu veux, répondit-elle distraitement, concentrée sur ses gestes. Les agoraphobes ont peur de la foule et des grands espaces, récita-t-elle à la manière d'un texte appris par cœur et maintes fois répété.

-Donc tu t'enfermes _vraiment_ dans des placards pour le plaisir, conclut-il avec humour et sans méchanceté.

Clémence laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre de quoi Harry Potter se plaignait, dit-elle sur le même ton.

-Changement de binôme ! Lança Harris.

Isaac se leva, récupérant ses affaires.

-A une prochaine, alors, Hermione, salua-t-il.

Elle releva vivement la tête vers lui, étonnée et, voyant qu'il l'observait, attendant sans doute sa réaction, hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres, sa timidité déjà retrouvée. _Il m'a appelée Hermione..._ songea-t-elle avec un certain plaisir (pendant qu'une partie de son cerveau se demandait si ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il avait déjà oublié son nom).

OoO

-... donc logiquement, vous avez dû obtenir un cristal, dit le professeur de son ton glacial. Si c'est le cas, la dernière partie de l'expérience vous plaira, j'en suis sûr. Vous pouvez le manger.

Le voisin de Clémence se jeta dessus, et l'examina avec gourmandise. La jeune femme se demanda fugitivement quel goût il pouvait avoir, mais cela ne lui importait que peu. Elle sursauta violemment quand, juste devant elle, Scott Mc Call se leva d'un bond et cria « Lydia ! » une nuance d'horreur dans la voix.

Elle voulut se tourner vers la blonde, mais son voisin avait malheureusement eu la même réaction qu'elle. Résultat, il avait lâché le cristal, qui s'était éclaté par terre. Encore une bonne journée qui se terminait, grinça-t-elle ironiquement. Elle se leva pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer, non sans lancer un regard agacé au fauteur de trouble. Après le cœur de sa meilleure amie, voilà qu'il mettait le bordel en cours de physique ! Elle remarqua à quel point il semblait atterré.

Eh bien, au moins, il se sentait coupable !

* * *

(1): Je me permets de faire dire ça à Stiles pour une raison : il a l'air d'être assez « tranquille » pour ce qui est des relations sexuelles (cf saison 3A notamment), donc j'ai considéré que ça n'allait pas à l'encontre du personnage. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie !

(2) : Entre nous, les quatre heures de la même matière la même journée et pendant un an, j'ai testé. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir... et c'est possible ! Notamment en terminale avec les Spé...

* * *

 _Ouuuf ! J'ai tapé ce chapitre à toute vitesse (après avoir terminé ma version papier), j'ai quand même pris le temps de me relire ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu, je me suis en tout cas plutôt amusée à l'écrire !_

 _Aglae Smoak : Merci beaucoup, et merci pour ta review aussi !_

 _LilyFlemming : Contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, mes OCs sont... explosives, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, je les ai créées avec l'envie de faire quelque chose de différent de ce que je fais d'habitude !_

 _En fait, dans la scène en question, Stiles donne à Alicia un dossier contenant des infos plutôt confidentielles issues des rapports de police. Du coup ils ont tout un délire d'espion, et ils s'efforcent de rester discret pour le passage, voilà tout ! Désolée si ce n'était pas très clair -'_

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous aimez et ce que je peux améliorer, je suis sûre qu'il y a des défauts que je peux corriger !_

 _Dyana._


End file.
